


The Reason Why

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco tells Blaise not to leave. Blaise asks him to give him a reason to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason Why

“Wait. Don’t leave.”

Blaise stood poised at the mantle, one hand on the Floo container. Emotion etched lines in his face that age would deepen.

“Why?” the dark man asked. “Tell me why, Draco. Not an excuse—that I’m your business partner, or the press will speculate. Tell me the true reason I should stay here.” With you.

Draco looked torn as he stood silent, half a room and an eternity away. 

“Three words. Eight letters. Say it, and I’m yours.”

Draco’s breathing was the only sound before the fire flared green.

“I love you,” Draco told the empty room.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for delayed_poet.
> 
> Prompt: Blaise and "Tell me the true reason I should stay right where I am and not get in the car. Three words. Eight letters. Say it, and I'm yours."


End file.
